Beat by Day, Kiss by Night
by Kaay-chan
Summary: Repost. Shonen ai: KaiTaka, HitoshiOC. Full summery is the first chapter. Takao is a kidnapped prince who's forced to be the slave of Prince Kai, while Anita, Kai's runaway older sister, finds herself serving under Prince Hitoshi.
1. Chapter 1

Kay: Hi, everyone! For those of you who don't already know, I had this story posted before, but I didn't like how some of the chapters were written, so I decided to take it down and just re-post it. You can also look foreward to more chapters, so keep an eye out. Even if you read this story before, please read it again. I'm kinda interested in seeing how my old readers react to the new and improved version of the story.

Jay: In other words, she's an egotist fishing for compliments.

Kay: Jason...-.-#

Jay: Brother? Help?

Tay: I refuse to get involved. Anyway, on with the story...

Prolog  


There were once two kingdoms: the Kingdom of Fire, and the Kingdome of Storm. The two kingdoms switched back and forth between peace and war. In both kingdoms, there were two children of royal descent: In the Kingdom of Fire, a girl and a boy; and in the Kingdom of Storm, two boys.

When the King of Storm died, there was great contradiction as to which of his two sons should take over; Prince Takao or his elder brother, Prince Hitoshi. Some argued that, as the eldest, Hitoshi should be the new king, while others believed that Takao should be the new king, because his brother had a…habit of rapping the maids that were around the same age as him. But when Prince Takao tragically disappeared, everyone thought that it had been Hiro's doing. However, Hiro loved his brother, and when Takao disappeared, he went insane. Blaming his brother's disappearance on the King of the Fire Kingdom, who had been trying to take over the Storm Kingdome, he declared war. Eventually, the war ended in peace for both kingdoms, but Hitoshi never lost that wild, insane look in his eyes.

Prince Hitoshi had not been far from the truth, however. Knowing of the older of the Storm Princes' weakness, the King had had Tyson kidnapped, so that he would declare war. Then, all the king would have to do was defeat the Storm Kingdom, and it would be his to reign.

Unfortunately, he had not expected the Storm Kingdom's army to be so powerful. Knowing that, to return the kidnapped prince would be to loose his crown, he gave him to his son, as a slave. His son, Prince Kai, had an unhealthy habit of rapping his male slaves who around his age. And, unfortunately for the young prince, Kai seemed to have taken a liking to him.

Because she was a girl, the King of Fire's eldest child, Princess Anita, would never be able to take the throne. As a result, she often dreamed of traveling, but her father forbade it. So, against her father's wishes, Anita ran away, and found herself serving in the Castle of Storm, and Prince Hitoshi had noticed her.

Two people: Takao and Anita. Both miles away from home. Both servants of lecherous princes. What does the future have in store for these two children of nobility? A life chained to the bead of someone who only sees them for their bodies? Or, against all odds, will they find love in the most unlikely of places?

* * *

Kay: Oh, God! The wording in the origional version in this.

Josh: C'mon, Kay, it couln't have been that bad...

Jay: Joshie, you weren't here back then, so you wouldn't know, but...

Kay: I USED "I" IN THE ORIGIONAL VERSON OF THIS! AND THE ENTIRE STORY IS IN THIRD PERSON! WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME!

Tay: Calm down, Kay. You didn't know it was a bad thing back then. The important thing is that you went back and fixed it.

Kay: ((panting)) I guess you're right. And for those of you who are wondering, I'm using the Japanese names now because they sound more...I don't know...royal? "Prince Takao" and "Prince Hitoshi" just sound better than "Prince Tyson" and "Prince Hiro." But that's just me. Review, and tell me what you think. Flames will most likely be lauged at.

Oh, and I'm just gonna say this now: In this story, Takao is gay. Kai is gay. I should hope you all would know this, considering the fact that the words "Shonen ai" and "KaTaka" are among the first words in the summery. Unfortunately, despite the fact that in the origional version the words "Shonen ai" and "KaTy" in the summery, I still got an anonymous review that said, word for word, and I'm not kidding: "Okay, this is really weird. You actually make it sound like Kai is gay."

...To tell you the truth, the half of me that wasn't scared into old age at the obvious ignorance of the reviewer was lauging my ass off.

Ja ne, minna-san!


	2. History

Kay: Sorry I haven't updated . I ment to update last week, but I was really busy and hardly even got a chance to go on the computer, let alone work on this. . Anywho, this is where some of the more monumental changes from the origonal version are, so...yeah . Read on!

**Chapter 1  
History **

A young boy of about 11, with green hair and blue eyes and dressed in rags ran down the halls, as if for his dear life.

Behind him, he could hear the steady foot falls of his pursuer. a boy of about 13 years of age with terracotta eyes and black hair that turned almost silver in the front, blue tattoos on his cheeks in the shape of triangles, and dressed in baggy black silk pants, a baggy Chinese style black silk top, and a belt, which he didn't really need but wore anyway.

"What's the matter, Chris? Don't you want to play with me any more?" The slate haired boy asked, smiling maliciously. Chris just kept running.

"Let me go, LET ME GO!" A young boy of about 12 years old, with midnight blue hair and brown eyes and dressed in rags was being dragged by two guards. The boy who had been casing Chris stopped, to see what was going on, and then grunted in annoyance when he realized that his prey had gotten away.

"Ah, Kai, there you are. I have a gift for you," a man who was following the guards said.

"What is it Father?" the slate haired boy, named Kai, asked. The man snapped his fingers and the guards threw the boy to the ground.

"Here, now you don't have to rape every young male slave in the palace. But be warned, boy, if something happens to him, I'm not replacing him." With that, the boy's father turned around, and, followed by the two guards, left the room.

Kai looked at the servant, who was trying to crawl away, and smiled. "And where do you thing you're going? You aren't trying to run away from me, are you?" Kai asked, sweetly. Then, before the boy could respond, Kai roughly grabbed him by the arm and punched him in the gut, and everything went black.

-

When the boy came to, he was in a large bedroom, lying on an oak bed with white sheets and a red quilt. The walls were painted white, and the carpet was red. Kai was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the boy.

"So, you got a name, or am I gonna have to make one for you?" Kai asked, smirking.

"Ta- Tyson," the boy said, thinking it best not to give his real name. Kai just continued to smirk.

"Well, Tyson. I hope your good at yelling," he said, undoing his belt. Seconds later, screams echoed through the halls.

_In the Fire Kingdom_

"Excuse me, but where am I?" A young girl asked. She was dressed in a plain country dress with a brown traveling cape, all spattered with mud. She was wearing muddied traveling boots and was an over all mess, as if she had gone on a journey with out making any preparations before leaving.

"You're in Tempestia, the capital city of the Storm Kingdom," the woman who the girl had asked replied.

"The Storm Kingdom!" The girl asked, shocked.

"Is something wrong, child?" The woman said, concerned.

"N-no, it's just that I ran away from home, and didn't expect to go this far. It's as good a place as any. Is there anyplace where I can get a job?" The girl said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What kind of job are you looking for?" the woman asked. "I'm a baker for the Prince, though I wouldn't advise you to take on a job as a serving girl there."

The girl's eyes immediately lit up with interest, when she heard of the possibility of being a server girl. "Why not?"

The woman looked nervous. "Well, the Prince Hitoshi's younger brother, Prince Takao, has gone missing. Prince Hitoshi has always had an unhealthy habit of rapping sever girls around his age, and, with Prince Tyson's disappearance, it's only gotten worse."

The girl gasped. "That's perfect! It's the last place my family would thing of looking for me!"

"You are a strange one. Tell me, how old are you… uh…"

"Anita. My name is Anita, and I'm 15 years old. Why?" Anita asked.

"Prince Hiro is 16. Are you absolutely sure you want to work for him?" The woman asked. Upon seeing the determined look in the girl's eyes, she sighed. "Very well. My name is Bridget. Come with me."

And so the once-time-princess began her new life.

* * *

Jay: You really are infamous for your lame-ass endings, arent you?

Kay: Jason, shut up. Anywho, to all my readers who read the origional version, tell me what I changed and I'll give you pocky .

Tay:...so that's what they were for?

Kay: What?

Jay: The cookies.

Kay: You guys...you didn't...

Jay and Tay: ((whistles))...

Kay: Just review peoples. Flames will be used to bake a new batch of cookies, so...yeah. -.-


End file.
